La couleur de tes larmes
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Tu étais là sans être là et tu es parti, me laissant seul avec des mots que j'aurais tant voulu te dire...


**Titre : **La couleur de tes larmes

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings : **Norvège/Lukas, Danemark/Christensen, Islande/Ice, mention de Hong-Kong/Kaoru, de Fem!Italie/Felicia, de Fem!Allemagne/Louisa, de Fem!Norvège/Linn et de Hongrie/Elizaveta. DenNor et HongIce mentionné.

Et voilà un nouveau One-shot, assez bizarre celui-là o_o. Un petit chouïa de langage vulgaire. Bonne lecture :3 !

* * *

><p>Lukas rajusta son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et accéléra le pas, murmurant un juron en norvégien. Derrière lui, l'esprit d'un jeune homme d'environ 19 ans, renversé par une voiture il y a un mois, le suivait en lui parlant gaiement. Il détestait quand un fantôme lui collait aux basques et lui racontait sa vie. Surtout à lui, Lukas, dont le je-m'en-foutisme et le désintérêt pour les êtres humains étaient une légende dans tout le lycée. A croire qu'il les attirait. Enfin non, il était sûr que les fantômes le trouvait particulièrement intéressant, sinon ils passeraient leur chemin. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps, quand ils voyaient la réaction -ou plutôt le manque de réaction- du norvégien. Celui-là était un cas à part : il se faisait ignorer depuis un bon moment mais il continuait à babiller comme si de rien n'était. Soit il adorait parler dans le vent, soit il ne comprenait pas que Lukas n'en avait rien à faire. Lukas penchait plutôt vers la deuxième option, vu l'air débile de l'homme. *Il va bientôt partir, il va bientôt partir, il va bientôt partir* se répétait Lukas, sentant que ses nerfs n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Et pourtant, il en connaissait un rayon sur la maîtrise de soi. Il craqua en pleine rue :<p>

-« Et donc, comme je te le disais...

-MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER OUI ? ! », hurla Lukas, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il évita ensuite un pot de fleurs qu'une grand-mère avait lâché sous le coup de la surprise et partit presque en courant, la capuche de son sweat-shirt rabattue sur sa tête. L'autre continua de le suivre malgré l'éclat de voix du lycéen :

-« Eh, tu m'as enfin répondu ! Je croyais que tu ne m'entendais pas ! Pire, que tu ne me voyais pas !

-Maintenant que tu sais que je t'écoutes, tu pourrais me lâcher la grappe ?, siffla Lukas entre ses dents.

-Ben pourquoi ?, s'étonna l'autre.

-Peut-être parce que tu me soûles ?, répondit Lukas sur le même ton.

-Tu n'es pas gentil tu sais, fit remarquer l'esprit.

-Non. Maintenant fous-moi la paix et vas passer l'éternité ailleurs. »

Sur ces paroles, le norvégien tourna les talons, plantant là le fantôme. Ce fut énervé que Lukas rentra chez lui, claquant la porte d'entrée. La voix de son petit frère résonna depuis le salon, où il faisait ses devoirs :

-« Salut Lukas. Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un esprit trop collant.

-Genre 1m80, blond aux yeux bleus, environ la vingtaine et les cheveux hérissés ?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Il est passé il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Il est dans ta chambre, il t'attends. »

Lukas se précipita vers la-dite chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se figea : debout au beau milieu de la pièce, le fantôme contemplait les photos accrochées au mur. Ces photos, c'était Lukas qui les avaient prises. La photographie était l'une de ses grande passion, depuis tout petit. Il adorait se poser avec son appareil photo Reflex® et attendre le moment idéal pour prendre un cliché. Mais il ne prenait que des paysages : il était quelque peu misanthrope sur les bord et il 'arrivait jamais à faire ressortir la beauté des gens qu'il photographiait. Il avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait. Il avait donc abandonné.

L'esprit s'avança vers une photo de montagne en plein hiver. Celle-là venait de Norvège, où il passait ses vacances, chez ses parents. Le reste de l'année, il était ici, chez sa tante. Le jeune homme blond effleura de sa main translucide le papier glacé, le regard empli de tristesse et de nostalgie. Sans doute devait-il regretter de ne plus pouvoir sentir quelque chose. Un bref instant, Lukas eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se reprit et s'avança dans la pièce :

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus me suivre.

-C'est joli ce que tu fais, tu sais ?

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-C'est plein de calme et de sérénité.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-Mais, souffla-t-il, il y a une touche personnelle qui manque dans cette chambre. C'est froid ici, je me demande comme tu fais pour t'y sentir bien.

-Fiche le camp. Tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je te dérange.

-Peut-être parce que je n'aime pas qu'un humain me colle ?

-Je ne suis pas humain, puisque je suis mort. Allez, je m'ennuies depuis que je suis passé sous cette voiture ! Un peu de compagnie, même si tu ne parles pas, me ferait du bien ! S'il te plaît, supplia le fantôme.

-Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?

-En effet.

-Pff, soupira le norvégien, c'est d'accord.

-Merci ! Moi c'est Christensen Nielsen, et toi ?

-Lukas Melberg.

-Enchanté ! »

Lukas ne répondit pas à Christensen et alla s'asseoir à son bureau, pour faire ses devoirs. Du moins essayer : il n'arrivait jamais à retenir les dates en histoire et il était rare qu'il n'ai plus de 10 à un contrôle. Il sentit le regard de Christensen par-dessus son épaule, ainsi que des murmures dans un autre langue. Il pointa ensuite deux dates sur son cahier :

-« Tu les as échangés. Kharkov a été prise le 24 octobre 1941 et Kiev le 24 septembre. Pas l'inverse.

-Merci, dit Lukas en corrigeant.

-Et Rommel n'as jamais mis les pieds en URSS. Il s'occupait des Deutsches AfrikaKorps pendant la guerre d'Afrique du Nord.

-D'accord.

-Et la bataille de Stalingrad, pas de Petrograd ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant tes cours d'histoire ? De la broderie ?, s'exclama Christensen.

-J'écoute, répondit placidement Lukas avec, néanmoins, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Eh bien on ne dirait pas ! Tu es en quel section ?

-S.

-Donc ton bac d'histoire est à la fin de l'année. Soit dans cinq mois. Tu penses vraiment le réussir comme ça ? En mélangeant les dates et les noms ?

-Je ne comptais pas l'avoir déjà. Et franchement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-J'ai mes raisons. J'étais en Terminale L avant de mourir. Si tu veux, et c'est obligatoire, je te ferais réviser jusqu'à ce que tu saches tes leçons sur le bout des doigts. »

Lukas réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre : d'un côté, il n'avait pas envie que Christensen lui fasse rentrer ses leçons jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les réciter sans aucune hésitation, et à l'envers. D'un autre côté, au vu du boulot qu'il fournissait pou être excellent dans les autres matières, il allait forcément finir par occulter l'histoire, ce qui lui ferait rater son bac d'histoire et donc lui ferait perdre des points pour son bac en terminale. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de repasser l'épreuve d'histoire, il n'était pas suicidaire non plus. La proposition de Christensen était donc tentante.

-« Tu me laisses finir ce que j'ai à faire et c'est d'accord.

-Parfait ! Je te promets, tu vas tellement les savoir que tu vas en rêver la nuit !

-Euh... je ne préfère pas.

-Lukas ? Tu parles avec l'esprit ?, demanda Ice derrière la porte.

-C'est ton petit frère ?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Ice. Tu peux entrer, lilllebrør ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Ice apparut, regardant Christensen plus en détail -il l'avait seulement entre-aperçu quand il lui avait indiqué la chambre de Lukas. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama :

-Eh, mais tu es Christensen Nielsen, ancien de Terminale L ! Danemark !

-C'est moi. Salut, Islande, je suis content de te voir !

-Danemark ? Islande ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces surnom ?

-C'était nos pseudos sur un forum. Tu te souviens, Lukas tu me disais que je passais trop de temps sur mon pc portable. En fait je parlais à Christensen. On s'est déjà rencontré en-dehors du lycée mais pas souvent. Et après, il a eu un boulot donc de n'était plus possible de se voir.

-Alors, Islandounet, comme ça avance avec Hong-chou ? », chantonna Christensen.

Ice blêmit, tandis que Christensen, qui venait de se rendre compte de sa gaffe, plaquait ses mains contre sa bouche. Lukas planta ses yeux violets foncés dans les pupilles d'Ice, puis de Christensen et prit la parole :

-« QUI est ce Hong-chou ?, fit-il en insistant bien sur le « qui ».

-Hem... Comment t'expliquer ?, rougit Ice.

-J'attends. Qui est ce type ? »

Ice ne répondit pas et un silence gêné tomba dans la pièce. Un jeu de regard s'installa entre les trois lycéens : Lukas fusillait Ice et Christensen du regard, Ice tuait Christensen des yeux et suppliait Lukas de laisser tomber l'affaire , Christensen s'excusait pour sa bourde et semblait dire à Lukas « Mais non, il n'y a absolument rien entre Ice et Hong-chou, haha, mais quelle idée ! ». Le portable d'Ice sonna et il prit cela comme une excuse pour se carapater, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il ne resta donc que Christensen et Lukas.

-« Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça tout les deux, je vous le garantis.

-Eh, keep cool Lukas-frère-poule ! Pour l'instant tu te calmes et tu te concentres sur tes cours.

-Je veux savoir qui est ce « Hong » avant.

-Hong-Kong. Il n'est ni sur facebook, ni sur twitter, ni sur aucun des réseaux sociaux que tu connais. Donc tu te contenteras de son pseudo et maintenant à ton bureau ou je te déshabille et je te jette dans la rue, le défia Christensen.

-Tu n'en est pas capable. Ce n'est pas ton style.

-Oh tu crois ? »

Lukas sentit tout à coup son tee-shirt se tirer en avant et, sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva torse nu devant Christensen. Ce dernier se roulait par terre de rire en regardant le norvégien, qui attrapa une veste et s'en couvrit. Lukas grogna :

-« Et tu te crois malin, stupide Anko ?

-Ta tête était... trop drôle, hoqueta Christensen.

-Tch. »

Lukas détourna la tête et s'assit sur sa chaise. Christensen se releva et s'approcha de Lukas :

-« Tu boudes ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il tourna le fauteuil pour que l'autre se retrouve en face de lui et posa sa tête -enfin essaya plutôt- sur les genoux de Lukas. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers ceux de Christensen et articula un « barres-toi d'ici immédiatement », bien en colère sous son vernis inexpressif. Loin d'obéir, Christensen resta de marbre et s'avança même encore un peu, si bien que sa tête blonde se retrouva en haut des cuisses de Lukas.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « barres-toi d'ici immédiatement » ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Mais dégages !

-Ça te gênes ?

-Pas du tout. Mais je veux travailler et tu me déranges.

-Bien sûr... dis plutôt que tu n'en reviens pas d'avoir un beau gosse comme moi en face de toi ?, rit Christensen.

-Tch. Occupes-toi en attendant que je finisse.

-Oui, Ô grand-frère-poule ! ».

Le livre de sciences-physiques que jeta Lukas passa au travers de Christensen mais cela le convainquit de partir illico presto. Il alla rejoindre Ice.

-« Ice, c'est Dan', je peux entrer ?

-Tu peux. »

Christensen passa donc au travers de la porte.

Il adorait faire cela, même si peu de gens le voyaient ou l'entendaient. Il s'était senti seul pendant un bon mois avant de rencontrer Lukas. D'ailleurs, il avait vraiment cru que ce dernier ne l'avait regardé que par hasard. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait à ce point abreuvé de paroles, en plus du fait qu'il avait l'air drôle. Bon Lukas ne causait pas beaucoup, il était légèrement misanthrope et sur-protecteur avec Ice, mais il avait l'air sympa. * Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que ses photos sont remplies de tristesse, cachée certes, mais elle est bien présente.*, pensa-t-il.

-« Ça fait bizarre, lança Ice en voyant Christensen rentrer.

-Hm ?

-De te voir comme ça. Mort je veux dire.

-On s'y fait à force. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Iceounet~ Comment ça se passe avec Kaoru ?

-Eh bien..., l'islandais rougit et baissa la voix pour éviter que Lukas ne l'entende, on sort ensemble.

-Yeahe !, s'écria Christensen, je le savais, mais je le savais ! Dis-moi tout : Qui est-ce qui a fait le premier pas ? Comment était votre premier baiser ? Vous êtes déjà sortis tous les deux ? Et surtout... est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ?

-QUOI ? !, s'étrangla Ice , rouge comme un croisement entre un piment d'Espelette et une tomate.

-Tu peux tout me dire. Tu DOIS tout le dire, souffla Christensen avec une expression digne de la plus grande fangirl yaoiste.

-Tu peux toujours courir ! C'est le fait de traîner avec Elizaveta qui t'as rendu comme ça ? Non tais-toi, finalement, je ne veux rien savoir. »

Un coup retentit dans la chambre d'à côté et les deux jeunes se turent aussitôt, épouvantés :

-« Oh non, ne me dis pas qu'il a entendu..., murmura Ice.

-Attends je vais vérifier »,répondit Christensen sur le même ton.

Il retraversa la porte et s'approcha doucement de la chambre de Lukas. Puis il passa la tête à travers la serrure et observa le norvégien. Ce dernier était penché sur son bureau, entrain de travailler. Néanmoins, Christensen put dénoter un tremblement au niveau de ses épaules et le fait qu'il semblait vouloir que son stylo bille traverse le meuble sur lequel il écrivait voulait sans doute dire qu'il avait tout entendu. Silencieusement, Christensen articula un « merde ! » et effectua un repli stratégique vers la chambre d'Ice. Peine perdue.

-« Non Christensen, restes ici », ordonna Lukas, avec une voix douce qui donnait des sueurs froides.

Christensen déglutit et s'avança vers le blond, quasiment à reculons. Le fauteuil pivota et Lukas se retrouva devant Christensen. Un silence stressant s'installa. Soudain, Lukas apostropha l'esprit :

-« Quand tu dis « Kaoru », tu parles de Kaoru Chen, de seconde 7 ?

-... Oui. Tu le connais ?

-De nom. C'est donc avec lui que sort Ice ?

-Hm.

-Je vois. »

Et il ne dit plus rien, se concentrant sur son travail. Christensen en profita pour s'enfuir, rejoignant Ice.

-« Alors ?

-Il a juste dit, « je vois ». Dis-moi, il est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, là il est énervé. Quand il est normal, il est aussi expressif qu'une huître. Sous anesthésiants, l'huître, je précise.

-Et quand il pleure ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Et pour moi, « Lukas » et « pleurs », c'est aussi antinomique que le jour et la nuit.

-Il est insensible, traumatisé ou quoi ? Jolie comparaison au passage.

-Pas du tout. Il a juste du mal à exprimer la tristesse, c'est tout.

-Et ça lui convient tel quel ?

-Il s'y est habitué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y fasse ? Il est comme ça, il est comme ça. Enfin, je ne le connais que depuis cinq ans, puisque j'ai été adopté par sa famille.

-Un jour..., commença Christensen.

-Hm ?

-Un jour, je la verrais Lukas. Un jour, je verrais la couleur de tes larmes ! »

De l'autre côté du mur, Lukas sourit jaune et murmura un « idiot ». il laissa son regard dériver vers ses photos quelques instants, vers une plus précisément : Une photo d'une fille (le seul portrait du mur) d'environ 10 ans, aussi blonde que lui, qui souriant posément à l'objectif. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais si elle les avait ouverts, on aurait pu admirer des prunelles bleu marine tirant sur le violet. Lukas effleura doucement le visage sur le papier glacé puis laissa retomber sa main au milieu de ses feuilles. Un éclair de douleur traversa ses iris et il se replongea dans ses devoirs.

OooOoooOoooOoooOooo

-« Alors, ton contrôle, Lukas ? », demanda Christensen.

Le norvégien ne lui répondit pas mais lui fit un signe de tête pour signifier que tout s'était bien passé. Lukas sortit son portable et pianota quelques instants dessus. Un message apparut :

-« _Arrêtes de me parler, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te répondre._

_-_Et tu sais très bien que je n'écoute jamais.

-_Tch. J'ai quoi comme cours après déjà ?_

-T'as plus rien.

-_Ah oui, c'est vrai. On va en ville se promener ?_

_-_Si tu veux, ma beauté~

-_...Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ton __demi-__neurone a grillé ?_

-Pas du tout, je veux juste exprimer mon amour pour toi, mon coeur~.

-_Rah, la ferme !_

-Mais pourquoi ?

-_Parce que c'est comme ça._

-T'es gêné ? Pourtant tu es vraiment beau tu sais.

-_Mais tais-toi ! C'est vraiment trop embarrassant ! _»

Lukas rangea son portable et s'enfuit à grands pas dans la foule, la tête baissée et rouge comme un coquelicot. Il s'écroula contre le mur d'un couloir vide et soupira. * Il va se demander ce qui m'a prit... en même temps, c'est de sa faute aussi, à me dire des trucs comme ça !* pensa-t-il. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son cœur battait à toute vitesse et que ce n'était pas dû qu'à sa marche rapide... *Oh bon sang, non ! C'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible autrement !*

-« Eh Lukas ! »

*Ah non, ne me dites pas que c'est lui !*. Pourtant oui, c'était bien Christensen qui courrait/glissait vers lui en l'appelant. Il s'arrêta devant Lukas.

-« Eh bien on pourra dire que tu m'as fait courir ! Enfin, façon de parler. »

Lukas vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne avant de répondre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-M'excuser. Pardon si je t'ai vexé, fit Christensen en se penchant vers Lukas.

-Hem... Ce n'est rien je te pardonne, bafouilla Lukas en détournant la tête.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas te faire un ciné ? »

Ou comment noyer le poisson lorsque l'on est dans une situation gênante, par Lukas Melberg.

-« Hein ?, répondit avec intelligence Christensen.

-Je veux voir Inception. Et vu que je n'ai pas besoin de te payer ta place, tu m'accompagnes.

-... Si tu veux.

-Dépêches-toi, le bus pour le centre-ville va bientôt passer et je ne veux pas le rater. »

Lukas partit dés la fin de sa phrase et pressa le pas pour s'éloigner. * ce n'était pas le top du discret, ça, mon p'tit Lukas... Franchement, quelle excuse pourrie ! Surtout que je déteste aller au cinéma... Vive moi et mes plans foireux !* soupira-t-il mentalement.

-Dis-moi, tu es drôlement agité aujourd'hui. D'habitude, tu es calme comme un Bouddha en pleine méditation et là, tu remues comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-_Mais oui je te dis_, écrivit Lukas sur son portable.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois comme ça, la première fois que je t'ai vu.

-_Parce que l'on s'est déjà rencontré ?_

-Ben au lycée, andouille.

_-Ah bon ? Moi je ne t'ai jamais vu pourtant..._

-Je sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien, murmura Christensen en fermant les yeux.

- _?_

-Non, ce n'est rien, reprit le blond, Ah, continua-t-il, on est bientôt arrivé. Surtout, mets-toi en condition, parce que ça va être la cohue pour acheter ton ticket.

- _? Pourquoi ?_

-Mon petit blondinet, rappelles-moi quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui.

-_Mercredi._

-Bien... Donc les collèges et les lycées sont en général fermés l'après-midi. Tu es bien d'accord ?

_-Oui..._

-Dis-moi, tu sais quel film est à l'affiche en ce moment ?

-_Non lequel ?_

-Mon premier est une héroïne -une vraie gourde à mon humble avis- qui est l'incarnation de la Mary-Sue. Mon deuxième est un vampire qui scintille tout le temps. Mon tout est un film nias et guimauve qui s'appelle Twilight  et c'est le film adulé d'une bande de gamines depuis le premier opus. Tu comprends le sous-entendu ?

-_En gros, je vais devoir me battre pour avoir ma place, c'est ça ?_

-En gros oui. Tu tiens toujours à aller au cinéma ?

_-Tiens, finalement, non... Je tiens à ma vie._

-Résultat qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-_Je ne sais pas. Tu veux aller où ?_

-Il y a une boutique de manga où j'allais souvent. Ça te branche d'y faire un tour ?

_-Pourquoi pas, après tout il n'y a que ça à faire. »_

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent donc en route vers ce fameux magasin, à travers un dédale de rue pavées. Si Christensen n'avait pas été là pour le guider, Lukas se serait sans doute perdu. Ils finirent par se retrouver devant un bâtiment assez modeste. Cependant la décoration, pop et colorée, compensait la petite taille de la boutique. Quand Lukas ouvrit la porte, une petite musique d'animé s'alluma - il reconnu la chanson « Blue bird »- et elle s'éteignit quand la porte se referma. Aussitôt, une odeur de papier et d'encre sauta au nez de Lukas, qui hallucinait devant la quantité de manga entreposés là. Il y en avait jusqu'au plafond et les deux rayons s'étalaient sur plus de cinq mètres. Au centre de la boutique, il y avait des goodies de toutes formes, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables.

-« Bonjour !, lança joyeusement une jeune fille brune avec une drôle de mèche bouclée dans les cheveux.

-Bonjour.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?

-Dis « Color » de Taishi Zaou et Eiki Eiki, s'il te plaît, lui souffla Christensen.

-Vous auriez Color, de Taishi Zaou et Eiki Eiki, s'il vous plaît ? », répéta Lukas.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la vendeuse se mit à glousser puis lui demanda :

-« C'est pour une amie ? »

Ne pouvant décemment pas dire qu'il l'achetait pour un fantôme qui venait de le lui commander, il bafouilla un vague « non, non, c'est pour moi » ce qui fit augmenter les gloussements de la fille. Celle-ci appela, non sans mal, une certaine Louisa pour lui dire de ramener le fameux manga. Une grande blonde aux cheveux courts apparut, posa le petit livre et repartit presque aussitôt. Lukas se dépêcha de le payer et s'enfuit quasiment en courant. Il sauta dans son bus et rentra chez lui à vitesse grand V. Il s'écroula sur son lit.

-« Jamais je ne remettrai les pieds dans cette boutique de fou, plus jamais. Et qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de rire comme une dinde, d'ailleurs ?

-Lukas, tu es rentré ? Je peux venir te voir ?

-Oui si tu veux. »

Ice s'avança dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Son regard se posa sur le manga. Il releva sa tête aussi sec vers Lukas, choqué :

-« Attends, t'as acheté un manga yaoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu veux faire ton coming-out, c'est ça ?

-Yaoi ?

-Oh bon sang, ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce truc sans savoir ce que c'était ?

-...Il faut croire que si.

-Heureusement que tu n'as pas pris un R-18, sinon je n'aurais pas fait ce que je vais faire. »

Ice prit le petit livre et le feuilleta. Puis il montra une double page à Lukas :

-« C'est... un manga homo ?

-Hallelujah, il a compris ! Pour t'as acheté ce truc ?

-C'est... Christensen qui me l'a demandé..., souffla Lukas, tremblant de rage

-Heureusement qu'il est déjà mort, sinon tu l'aurais tué dans l'instant.

-D'ailleurs, où s'est-il caché ?

-Dans le placard. Il s'y est planqué quand j'ai pris le manga. »

Lukas se leva et ouvrit son placard avec force, manquant d'arracher les gonds de la porte du meuble. Une ombre passa à tout vitesse, sauta sur le lit, effectua un roulé-boulé en attrapant « Color » et se releva près du bureau. Sous le regard furieux de Lukas, Christensen se mit à lire avec un sourire de fanboy.

-« Ice, laisses-nous tous les deux s'il te plaît. »

Ice ne se fit pas prier et s'enfuit de la pièce. Lukas s'avança vers Christensen et lui prit le manga des mains.

-« Eh !, protesta Christensen en voyant l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux de l'autre blond.

-Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, tu m'as fait acheter un manga gay ? !, explosa Lukas.

-Parce que je voulais le lire, répondit avec aplomb Christensen, Elizaveta m'en avait parlé et je me suis dit que je l'achèterais. Le jour de ma mort, je traversais la route pour aller le prendre. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Merci, Lukas, ça égaye ma mort. Et tant que j'y suis, j'ai autre chose à t'avouer.

-... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Lukas, un peu plus calme.

-Je t'aime.

-Qu-quoi ? C'est encore une de tes blagues ?, bafouilla un Lukas rougissant.

-Non. D'ailleurs, tout ce que je t'ai dit, toutes ces paroles, tout ça, c'est vrai. Je t'aime Lukas, depuis que je t'ai vu en seconde, dans un couloir. Tu étais si beau, à attendre contre ce mur... après j'ai essayé de te croiser le plus possible. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai souffert de ne plus te voir. J'ai quand même réussi à te croiser plusieurs fois dans la rue et j'ai pu en savoir plus sur toi grâce à Ice. Et finalement j'ai eu un accident et je suis mort sans avoir pu te revoir. C'est sans doute à cause de ce regret que je suis resté... mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses me voir et mieux, communiquer avec moi. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de pouvoir être à tes côtés ! Non, ne dis rien, dit-il en voyant Lukas ouvrir la bouche, tu ne m'aimes pas. Je t'ai vu, tu sais ? Ça fait après tout 4 mois que je suis avec toi, à te regarder chaque soir faire tes devoirs. Cette photo, au-dessus de ton bureau, c'est celle de ta petite amie hein ? Vous faîtes un joli couple, conclut Christensen, amer.

-Ne. répètes. jamais. ce. que . tu. viens. de. dire, murmura Lukas.

-Pourquoi, puisque c'est vrai ?

-Non, ça ne l'ai pas !, rétorqua Lukas qui tremblait -de rage ? De tristesse?- de plus en plus.

-Arrêtes de mentir !, cria Christensen.

-La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien et je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

-T'en as honte ? Ou t'as honte qu'un mec s'intéresse à toi ? Sors de ta putain de bulle, Lukas ! Regardes autour de toi ! Tu crois que c'est une chambre ? ! Tu crois que c'est une vie que tu as ? ! Que dalle, c'est qu'une putain de parodie que tu joues ! Tu m'entends ? ! Une parodie ! Et après tu gueules quand on essaye de s'approcher de toi ! Ça m'étonnes même que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer, tellement tu es déprimant et sans intérêt ! Je me demande comment fais cette pauvre fille pour pouvoir continuer à te supporter ! A sa place, je me serais déjà barré ou taillé les veines ! »

Un silence suivit la déclaration de Christensen. Celui-ci se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et tenta de se rattraper :

-« Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, Lukas ! Je ne...

-Va-t-en.

-Non, attends...

-DÉGAGES ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ET CASSES-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE VOIR ! »

Christensen hocha tristement la tête et s'en alla d'un seul coup. Lukas n'aurait su dire si c'était lui ou non, mais il crut voir une larme sur la joue de Christensen avant qu'il ne parte. Il ignora le pressentiment qui lui étreignait le cœur et préféra se laisser la nuit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Christensen le lendemain. Car ce dernier reviendrait, non ?

OooOoooOoooOoooOooo

il se passa une semaine sans aucun signe de vie de Christensen. Puis 3 semaines. Un mois. Trois mois. Six mois.

Un an après la disparition du blond, Lukas dû se résoudre à admettre que Christensen avait pris au pied de la lettre ce qu'il avait dit.

-« Je suis trop con... pourquoi j'ai dit ça, bon sang, pourquoi ? !

-Tu l'as dit en tout cas. C'est trop tard maintenant Lukas, lui dit Ice en lui tapotant l'épaule. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère dans cet état et cela lui faisait mal au cœur.

-Il faut que je lui parle, se décida Lukas, déterminé.

-Il a disparu grand frère. C'est fini.

-Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je sors, je reviens bientôt. »

Ice ne pipa mot. Aussitôt la porte d'entrée fermée, Lukas se mit à courir comme un dératé, slalomant entre les passants. Il arriva devant les grilles du cimetière, qu'il ouvrit avec précipitation pour sprinter entre les allées de pierres tombales. Il se stoppa d'un coup en voyant celle qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha et se laissa tomber à genoux devant la tombe, gravée au nom de Christensen Nielsen.

-« Salut, Christensen. Ça fait un an ? J'ai réussi mon bac d'histoire tu sais ? C'est grâce à toi, merci... Pardon !, se mit-il à supplier, Pardon ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir dit ces mots ! Si tu savais comme je regrette de m'être énervé au lieu de t'expliquer ! Cette fille, c'est Linn. C'était ma meilleure amie en Norvège. On adorait aller faire du ski tout les deux mais un jour, elle a fait une mauvaise chute. Elle-elle s'est brisé la nuque et elle est morte dans mes bras. Ça m'a tellement choqué que depuis, je n'arrive plus pleurer. Après sa mort, Ice est arrivé et j'avais si peur de le perdre comme j'avais perdu Linn que je l'ai couvé comme une mère. Ce ne s'est pas arrangé comme tu as pu le voir. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que tout était morne, gris, froid... je vivais ma vie mais... mais tu avais raison, ce n'était que de la parodie. Putain si j'avais été plus patient, j'aurais pu te le dire. J'aurais pu t'avouer ces mots... Eh, fit Lukas en sentant de l'eau sur son visage, ce n'est pas toi qui a dit qu'un jour, tu verrais la couleur de mes larmes ? »

Et tout à coup, le norvégien éclata en sanglot, le cœur trop profondément brisé pour se soucier de son traumatisme. Il essaya d'arrêter ses larmes mais elles coulaient en trop grande quantité pour qu'il y fasse quoi que ce soit. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et il pleura, contre la tombe de Christensen. Il continua à murmurer des excuses mais il ne reçut en réponse que le silence. Le silence qui disait avec sadisme « c'est trop tard. Un an trop tard ». À un moment les pleurs se calmèrent et il put se relever. Le cœur toujours en mille morceaux, il chuchota un « je t'aime aussi, Christensen » qui se perdit dans le vent. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et continua :

-« Dans une autre vie, je te retrouverais. Et je pourrais enfin de te le dire en face. Attends-moi. »

Il se tut et partit, se promettant de revenir toutes les semaines fleurir la tombe de Christensen. Il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui apparut à côté de la pierre tombale et qui sourit avant de s'évaporer.

OooOoooOoooOoooOooo

-« A_lors ? Tu es bien installé dans ton studio, Lukas ?_

-Oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller saluer mes voisins et tout est bon.

_-D'accord. Je te laisse alors ?_

_-_À plus tard, lillebrør. »

Lukas raccrocha et observa son nouveau chez-lui. Il avait vraiment fait une bonne affaire en louant ce studio, à deux pas de l'université en plus. Il en avait eu assez de prendre le train chaque soir. Une année lui avait suffit pour le convaincre de chercher un logement. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer contre la porte et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

-« Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau voisin !, s'exclama un blond aux cheveux en pics en tendant la main à Lukas, Je suis Christensen Nielsen et vous ?

-Lukas Melberg. Enchanté. »

*merci de m'avoir attendu*, pensa Lukas, * cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Jamais.*

_Mon autre vie vient de commencer. Et cette vie, je ne veux la passer qu'avec toi. Et recommencer cette promesse encore et encore, à travers les siècles..._

* * *

><p>Finie :D ! Je l'aime bien celle-là, bien quelle soit un peu bizarre... Vos avis ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC ^^'''.<p>

Petite précision pour la fin : Lukas est mort depuis pas mal de temps. Quand Ice et Lukas parle au téléphone, ce ne sont pas les mêmes mais leur réincarnation. C'est pareil pour Christensen sauf que Lukas sait qu'il a rencontré Christensen dans son autre vie, c'est pour ça qu'il est heureux. Les phrases de la fin servaient à comprendre mais j'ai préféré mettre cette précision au cas où ^^.


End file.
